


Phantom Cluster

by kibouin



Series: Persona 5 WsIPs [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Sense8, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: Just like it says on the tin: "inspired by Sense8"because I lurve the series.





	Phantom Cluster

**Author's Note:**

> Also because I read this _amazing_ Marvel Avengers-Freeform WinterHawk, Supherhusbands + others Sense8 fic   
>  "[Cluster Got Your Back, Bro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599632)" *hisses* ...read it

They were from an unknown family line, and were the most gorgeous set of siblings the labs had ever encountered. They also produced the most amazing families. Currently on their table was a young one, _wise_  beyond her years. In her catatonic state, she almost appeared deceased, if not for the slow and subtle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her abilities were needed now, however, and an IV needle was gently eased into her arm. Fluttering eyelids opened to reveal ethereal golden eyes. Her gaze was unfocused, however, and she merely saw a blinding light above her. Something caressed her face, but it wasn't warm; the touch felt repulsive.

Cluster. Birth.

With a soft sigh, she closed her eyes and reached out, following eight particularly bright stars. Maybe these would guarantee her freedom. The thought was fleeting, but hope swelled inside her, exploding outward.

 **x**  

The young heiress stilled her movements when a pair of pale hands joined hers. Her breath trapped in her throat, she lifted her head and found the most beautiful child with warm eyes smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back, no longer scared of the stranger's sudden appearance. 

-

In the darkness of her room, a young girl gave a shriek and fell from her perch. On unsteady limbs, she crawled backwards, away from the apparitions. First, her mother; now, a strange child. Once locked in the safety of her closet, she pressed her hands over her ears and began a slow chant of "I'm sorry". 

-

A collective gasp went through the small crowd of onlookers as the star pupil of class fell to the mats with a muffled thud. She quickly sprang back to her feet and executed a sharp bow and apology. Slowly, the brunette rose from her bent state, eyes flicking over to where the ghostly, blue-clad figure stood outside the corner of the mat.

"You're unfocused," her instructor told her. "Take a break and come back when your head's clear."

"Yes, sir." With another quick bow, the young woman made her way off the mat, ignoring the stare she could feel burning into her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaa... I remember I had Ryuji's next to jot down. He was gonna be a track athlete, aiming to compete in the Olympics.  
> I think I stopped myself there because I was thinking "should I leave him in Japan or send him to America?"  
> Then it just became a cacophony of white noise in my head after telling myself I'd have to do a ton of research. 
> 
> Last, but not least, my thoughts keep alternating between making Akira a real boy or a Phantom Thief still.  
> That's when my brain decided to tell me that I would end up with some multi-chaptered monstrosity.


End file.
